


Another Bride of the Pasture

by psycheros



Category: Otoyomegatari | The Bride's Stories
Genre: F/M, International Fanworks Day 2015, a.ka hopefully Pariya's future husband, nameless boy from chapter 18
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycheros/pseuds/psycheros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiga hal yang agak terlambat disadari Pariya: Satu, dia sudah menikah. Dua, dia meninggalkan rumah orangtuanya.  Tiga, ada anak lelaki duduk bersamanya dalam tandu sementara kuda di bawah mereka berjingkat maju.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Bride of the Pasture

Tiga hal yang agak terlambat disadari Pariya:

Satu, dia sudah menikah. 

Dua, dia meninggalkan rumah orangtuanya.

Tiga, ada anak lelaki duduk bersamanya dalam tandu sementara kuda di bawah mereka berjingkat maju.

“Jangan takut,” kata suaminya (suaminya!). “Kami semua keluargamu sekarang.”

Nanti, saat suaminya sudah berani berkata “aku” bukannya “kami” dan merah padam berhenti mencadari pipi Pariya, ia akan mengaku bahwa kalimatnya diajarkan oleh sang ayah, yang sudah lebih berpengalaman dalam membawa gadis dari rumah kelahirannya. Sekarang, dia berpura-pura kata-kata itu miliknya sendiri.

“Aku tidak takut,” Pariya mendecih.

Tapi ketika tangan suaminya merangkak pelan ke atas tangannya, dia tidak menjerit marah.   

  


End file.
